Falling
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [COMPLETE]Atem is given a second chance at living in the future with Yugi and the others, but on certain conditions. For them, it will be something they will never forget... or will they? To fall in love really is... to fall... AtemTea
1. Second Chance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YuGiOh

**A/N:** My first YuGiOh fiction… Hope you enjoy! I think I like it a lot. (But that could be because I wrote it :B) And I would use the Japanese names, because I know them all, but I'm too lazy… XD

XXX

"Where's Tea?" Yugi asked Joey at school, one month after the pharaoh's leave.

"I don't know… She's been skipping class a lot lately… I think she's like, depressed or something." Joey scratched his head.

Yugi sighed and looked down. He wouldn't show it, but he felt the same way recently. "I'm going to go find her. I'll see you later!" Yugi waved and walked off.

XXX

Tea was on the roof of the school, sitting on the rail next to the high fence that blocked her from falling. She sighed and looked out into the distance. It had been a month since he left. It was hard to believe, but life had gone back to normal since then. School had gone on the same way, with the teacher droning on about school work, and it seemed like nobody cared that Yugi was only one person again.

Tea remembered when he had left. She promised herself that she wouldn't forget him no matter what. But that promise wasn't hard to follow through with…

She remembered how before, she had been so jealous when Rebecca hit on Yugi, but recently she didn't mind. It was like she didn't have any feelings for Yugi anymore. When had the feelings first started anyway? When he got the puzzle.

Suddenly, she realized the answers to her confusion. She fell in love with that intense face that faced all danger head on. Not the cute one that smiled at her at school. It wasn't Yugi she was in love with… It was… Atem…

She pulled her knees to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that were already rolling down her cheeks.

_Falling in love really is to fall, isn't it…?_

"You miss him too, huh?" Tea looked up and saw Yugi next to her, leaning on the rail.

Tea quickly wiped her tears and responded with a soft. "Yeah…"

Yugi looked up at her. "I may be assuming… but… you had feelings for him, didn't you?" When Tea didn't respond, Yugi moved closer to her and continued. "If it makes you feel any better, I think he might've felt something for you also…"

There was a silence between them before Tea suddenly looked up at Yugi, her eyes filling with tears. She grabbed him and hugged him, choked sobs escaping her throat. "I still don't understand… why he had to go…"

"I don't really understand either, Tea, I don't really understand either."

XXX

Atem looked into the sky and thought about what he had left behind. Here in Egypt, as pharaoh, he felt lonely… Sure, he had his friends here to keep him company, but it wasn't the same. They treated him like pharaoh, not like a normal everyday person. It felt like slowly, he was falling…

He leaned forward through his window, and felt the hot breeze blow through his hair.

"_Don't worry about it, it'll all come together!"_

Tea's voice and smiling face flickered through his head. He opened his eyes. That had been happening a lot lately.

He hadn't been able to see the Egyptian Tea that often, and he missed seeing her future form, always there for him.

He closed his eyes once again. _Oh great god, Ra, please grant my wish. Let me be with them once more…_

Somewhere inside his head, a deep voice answered his prayer. _"Very well then. If you so desire to return to that time, I will give you a second chance. But on one condition: You must find the truest, purest, deepest reason you wish to return within one week. Or else you must return again, and those you visit there will have no memories of your being there."_

Atem was surprised, but he nodded. _All I want is a second chance…_

XXX

Yugi returned home with a heavy heart, and he knew Tea did the same. No matter how much they pretended that they were okay with Atem's leave, they knew it wasn't the truth.

Sometimes Yugi would even put on the puzzle; jut to see if he was there, but the only thing he felt was the cold metal around his neck. He missed the consoling voice inside his mind.

Today he did the same. He opened his drawer to take out the puzzle. He stared at it for a moment, sighing. Without warning, the puzzle began glowing. Yugi gasped and stepped back. The light became brighter and brighter until Yugi had to close his eyes from the blinding light.

He opened his eyes and it cleared, leaving a figure kneeling on the ground. When Yugi's eyes adjusted, he saw a mirror image of himself, except taller, with darker skin, and white Egyptian robes.

"A-Atem?" Yugi asked disbelievingly.

Atem looked up and smiled. "Hello Yugi."

"Oh no! This time, I've really lost it!" Yugi rubbed his eyes. "Someone help me, I'm going crazy!"

Atem laughed. "No, you're not, it's really me. The gods gave me a second chance here." He paused. "There is something I need to find in myself… and I have a week to do it. If I don't, then I'll return to Egypt, and you won't have any memory of my visit."

Yugi's face fell. "Oh…"

Atem put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry. I assure you, I will find it." He gave Yugi a smile, and Yugi smiled back.

Suddenly, something snapped into Yugi's head. "Oh!" He said. "I think there's someone who wants to see you!"

"Huh?" Atem blinked.

"Oh, but you can't go out looking like this, I'll have to find you some normal clothes!" Yugi shuffled through his closet. "I think these will fit you!" Yugi pulled out the black shirt that he used to always wear and a pair of jeans that were reasonably long for him. "Come on, let's go!"

"Y-YUGI!"

XXX

**A/N:** Hey, chapter one is finished! Please review!


	2. First Encounters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YuGiOh. But if I did, there would be a WHOLLLEEE lot more making out.

**A/N:** I'm updating again, yes. I have to cram in as many fanfics as possible between now and when school starts.

XXX

Tea was working at a flower shop, a job that she liked much more than her previous one at the fast food place. It was quiet, and the customers were pleasant.

"Hey Tea!" One of the fellow employees called. "Could you go grab that bouquet up there?"

"Sure thing." Tea brought the stepladder out and climbed up, reaching for the bouquet. She had just grabbed it when she heard a deep voice behind her.

"Tea?"

She knew that voice. But… it couldn't be, could it? "A… Atem…?" she went to turn around and her foot slipped on the stepladder.

Falling…

Expecting to hit the hard floor, she braced herself for the impact. Instead two soft arms caught her. _Atem… will it be you?_

She opened her eyes, and sure enough, she saw Yugi. Only he was taller, leaner, and his skin was tanned. She blinked for a minute and blushed, not believing her eyes.

Atem's cheeks were becoming slightly pink too, and he offered a smile. "Um… Hi Tea…" He put her down.

Tea's face broke into a wide grin. "Atem! I've missed you so much!" Tea finally squealed. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Atem blushed and when Tea finally let go, she blushed too. Finally, Atem spoke. "It's good to see you again… I'm… really happy…"

"Yeah… me too…"

They were quiet until Tea spoke again. "Oh, hey, the others will want to see you too. I'm assuming you've already spoken to Yugi…"

Atem nodded. "Yes… But I would like to see Joey and Tristan, and Serenity, and Ishizu, and…" He laughed. "Wow, there are so many."

Tea laughed too. "Lets go to Joey's house first. Tristan and Serenity will probably be there. My shift is over anyway."

She took off her apron and took his hand, leading him outside. He looked at their interlocked hands and blushed. He looked up at her and smiled. She seemed to look more beautiful than ever, her short brown hair flowing around her in the breeze, her bright blue eyes mirroring the sky. Oh, how he had missed this.

Tea turned around. "Oh and—what do I have something on my face?" She reached up and touched her cheek self-consciously.

Atem shook his head and smiled, blushing slightly from being caught staring. "No, it's fine. You're perfect."

This time Tea blushed.

Atem realized what he said and stammered. "I mean… Um… That didn't come out quite right did it?" His face reddened.

"Um… no… it was a compliment… thank you…" Tea pushed some hair behind her ear nervously. She looked up and saw Atem giving her his usual intense face. It was really… hot… She blushed and scolded herself for thinking like that, and averted her eyes. "I'm really glad you're back… what made you come back anyway?"

Atem took a step closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not really sure… but I'm here to find out…"

Tea looked up. _That intense face again…_ Suddenly, her body realized how close they were standing, and the presence of his hand on her shoulder. Her face became hot. She couldn't help it. She leaned up, intending to kiss him.

"WHOA! IS THAT YOU ATEM! AND TEA!" Joey's voice interrupted and Atem turned his head, causing Tea's lips to just barely brush his cheek, and she quickly turned away, pretending nothing happened. _How embarrassing!_ She thought to herself as she went to greet Joey, Tristan, and Serenity.

"Hello Joey." Atem smiled.

"HOLY SHIT IT IS YOU!" Joey exclaimed.

"Hey! Dude, welcome back!" Tristan slapped his back. "What brings you into this era?"

Atem shrugged. "I wanted to see… All of you."

"It's good to see you again!" Serenity smiled at Atem. "We've all missed you."

Atem smiled. "I've missed you too."

"Hey, whaddaya say we go over to Yugi's place? I bet he's got lots of snacks waiting for us!" Joey licked his lips.

"Always food…" Tea grumbled.

Atem laughed. "Okay, lets go."

They started back to Yugi's house, Atem and Tea a few steps behind the others.

Tea looked up at Atem. It didn't seem like he had noticed. She sighed. _Thank god for that too…_ Tea thought, looking back at Joey and the others ahead of them.

Atem looked down at Tea, his cheeks turning pink. _Did Tea really kiss my cheek? Or did I just imagine it… She seems the same…_ He shook his head. _Must have been my imagination._

XXX

"Atem you're back! And you brought everyone!" Yugi opened the door to them. He looked from Atem to Tea. They weren't holding hands or anything, and nobody else seemed to be acting any different, so Yugi concluded that nothing had happened.

They had all gathered in Yugi's living room, talking happily.

"So… what happens after death?" Serenity asked.

Atem paused before answering. "I can't quite remember… I think the Gods made it that way so I couldn't tell you… but heaven is… just like reality, I think…" He spaced out for a moment, thinking.

"It's okay." Serenity interrupted his thought. "Don't sweat it. I think it's something we shouldn't know…"

Atem gave her a smile. "Thank you."

Serenity suddenly got up. "Hey Tea, I'm thirsty, lets go bring something to drink for everyone."

Tea stood too, puzzled. "Sure…" After taking everyone's orders, the two girls went into the kitchen.

"Okay," Serenity turned to Tea as soon as they were out of earshot of the others. "I'm here to apologize on behalf of my brother."

Tea looked confused. "What? Why?"

"Oh, don't play dumb!" Serenity giggled. "Something was going on between you and Atem, wasn't there?"

Tea immediately blushed. "Well… not really…" When Serenity gave her a knowing look, Tea added. "Well, not yet… but there might've been…" She turned redder and redder with every word.

"So… you like him, and he likes you?" Serenity asked, hopping up to sit on the counter.

Tea did the same, and she stared into the closed door, swinging her legs. "I'm not sure… but being around him… is like… falling… just a little bit more, every time I see him and think, 'I might never see him again'. Falling…"

"…In love?" Serenity finished her sentence, cocking her head to the side.

Tea got down from the counter. "Like I said, I'm not quite sure." She quickly changed the subject. "Come on, let's get these drinks to those monsters before they come looking for us."

XXX

The two returned to the living rooms and set the drinks on the table.

"Hey guess what?" Joey called to the girls. "We're throwing a party to welcome Atem back. Everyone's coming!"

"Cool!" Tea flipped her wrist to check her watch. "Oh! My dance class is starting soon. I'd better go." She got up and waved, walking out the door.

"Gone like the wind…" Joey blinked. She left so quick, none of them got the chance to say anything.

Yugi nudged Atem and jerked his head towards the door. Atem nodded and stood. "I… I'll be right back…"

Atem walked out the door and faced the cold breeze. Winter was coming. He was glad to be wearing the blue jacket that had been too big for Yugi. Tea wasn't too far ahead of him. As he walked up to her, he mentally kicked himself. Great, he was out here, but why? What was he going to say to her?

Too late, Tea noticed the footsteps behind her and turned around. "Atem?"

Tea was hugging her arms, and Atem noticed the thin long-sleeved shirt she was wearing. It might have been appropriate for fall, but with winter coming fast, and she looked like she was cold.

Atem quickly slipped off his coat. "I… thought you might be cold." _Good, found a reason._

"Oh… um… thanks… You didn't have to come after me, though, my dance class isn't far." She took the coat and gratefully put it on. It was slightly big, covering her fingers, but to her, it was perfect.

"No… it wouldn't be good if you caught a cold… I was… worried…" Atem shrugged, averting his eyes.

Tea smiled. "Well thank you…"

She started walking away when Atem called. "Wait!"

She turned around.

Atem turned red. "I… I wanted to say," he paused and looked up into her wide sapphire eyes blinking up at him. "Uh… I wanted to say… bye."

Tea smiled, a little confused. "Um, okay. Bye. I'll see you at the party. When is it again?"

"Uh, it's this Thursday evening, around six?" He said nervously.

"Cool. I'll see you then!" She waved and began walking away.

Atem sighed and turned around, returning to Yugi's house.

XXX

That night Yugi looked down at Atem, who was sleeping on his bedroom floor. "So, how'd it go? Did anything happen between you and Tea?" When he didn't get an answer from Atem he sighed. "Lost your nerve?"

Atem shook his head. "It's just… I don't really know how I feel… But when I'm around her, when I'm not around her, when I think of her… I feel like… I'm falling."

Yugi paused, thinking of what to say next. "Is that how you feel when you're in love?"

Atem looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I… don't know…"

XXX

**A/N:** Yay, I finished the second chapter. Before, I wasn't sure where this was going, but now I've planned it out. I'm starting to like this one… But—just to keep your imaginations going, I'll leave you with one word—Snow.


	3. Snow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh. But this is what would happen if I did.

**A/N:** Ok, major fluffy chapter coming up! Brace yourself!

XXX

The party was fairly successful, people arriving and lounging around. The week before had been pretty uneventful. He made sure to see all of his friends, having encounters with Mai, Duke, and Ishizu and Merrick.

Atem was sitting on the couch, enjoying the company around him, occasionally partaking in conversation, but really sorting through his heart, trying to find what it was here that he needed. Why he was here? Truly, purely, deeply, why?

His thoughts were interrupted by Yugi's voice. "Hey partner, you alright? Even when we don't share a body, I can tell when something is wrong."

Atem smiled at being called partner by him. "I'm alright… just thinking… I don't have very long…"

Yugi nodded in understanding. "I don't really know what to say to you besides, look into your heart. When you close your eyes, what do you see?"

Atem closed his eyes. He saw a figure, distant from him. It had it's back to him, and he squeezed his eyes, but still couldn't make out who it was. He opened his eyes and sighed.

Ishizu was talking to Tea when she noticed Tea's eyes wandering to the tanned, spiky-haired youth on the couch.

"You're in love with Pharaoh Atem…?" She asked curiously, raising her eyebrows.

Tea snapped her eyes back onto Ishizu. "I… W-what makes you say that?" She blushed.

"It doesn't take a millennium item to see the heart that you plainly wear on your sleeve." Ishizu smiled softly.

Tea blushed. "That obvious, huh?"

Ishizu chuckled. "Well, if you'll excuse me, there's something I would like discuss with Yugi."

Tea smiled and nodded.

Merrick joined Ishizu on her way to Yugi, and chuckled. "Young love, huh?"

Ishizu smiled. "Oh yes. And don't say young, you're only a year or so older than them. I've seen the way you look at the girl at the market."

Odion joined the conversation. "I've seen that too." He raised an eyebrow at Merrick.

Merrick blushed and nudged them. "As if you two don't have anyone in mind."

Atem glanced around the room to see the company. Serenity had Duke and Tristan on either side of her, both trying to impress her. Mokuba and Rebecca were sitting and talking on the floor, and Rebecca seemed to be flirting a bit. He glanced to the corner of the room, and quickly averted his eyes, blushing. Mai and Joey were making out heatedly, and Atem couldn't bear looking at them like that. Deep down, he really was prude. (A/N: Ah ha, I just had to add that). He noticed Tea rolling her eyes at Mai and Joey and chuckled. Her eyes flickered to meet his, and they both blushed and looked away, pretending to be interested in other things, Atem looking towards Yugi, who was in a discussion about dueling strategies with Odion, Ishizu and Merrick.

Suddenly, Tea stood. "I'm going out for some fresh air." She announced to the room. Everybody made a comment or a "Bye" in response, and Tea headed out.

Atem and Yugi briefly locked gazes and Yugi gave a nod and an encouraging smile. Atem also stood and excused himself.

Mai and Joey watched them leave and Joey said "You don't think…"

Mai smirked. "Oh, I think. I think they are."

XXX

Atem put on his coat and went outside, to come face-to-face with none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Hello Kaiba."

"Hello Atem."

There was an awkward silence between them when Kaiba said quickly. "I'm here to pick up Mokuba."

Atem nodded. "I see."

Another awkward silence followed.

"Welcome back." Kaiba said briskly.

"Good to be back." Atem replied.

After a pause, Kaiba added. "I hope to face you in a duel soon." He smiled.

Atem smiled back. "Likewise. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm looking for someone."

"She went towards the bridge." Kaiba said, and he smirked. "Good luck."

Atem blushed. "Um… thanks…" He walked off.

Atem walked slowly, looking up at the skies. No stars were visible, and it was fairly cold. Not the most beautiful weather. When he let out a breath, clouds of moisture hovered in the air.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the crisp air. The figure in his mind's eye was still blurred and out of focus.

He opened his eyes again to see the bridge Kaiba had spoken of. On it was Tea, leaning on the rail and looking out into the water. Atem also looked into it, dark and mysterious, but still unfrozen, despite the cold temperatures.

Tea was thinking the same thing when she heard someone come up behind her. She turned to see Atem next to her. Her face immediately flushed. "Atem! Hey!"

He smiled. "Hello."

The two were quiet, when Atem's eyes wandered to a place on the bridge right next to him that was blocked with cones. "I wonder what happened." He said curiously.

Tea shrugged. "I heard it rusted, so they had to take it out and haven't had a time to replace it."

Atem nodded and turned to face her. The two of them were in a similar position to the one they were in the other day by the flower shop.

Suddenly, white drops of frozen beauty descended from the sky.

The two looked up to the sky to see snowflakes falling from the sky.

Tea laughed. "Wow. The first snow…"

Atem smiled. "Snow… it's quite beautiful, isn't it?"

Tea nodded. "Yeah… sometimes the first snow seems the most beautiful of all… quite romantic…"

At that word, both looked to each other. Atem noticed a drop of white on the corner of Tea's lips. He leaned down and brushed them with his, warmth surrounding them. He pulled back to see Tea glowing red, and he blushed too, realizing what he had done.

"W-What was that for?" Tea stammered.

"Um… you had a snowflake on your lip." Atem said quietly. "I think I see another one…" He smiled and Tea looked up, also smiling.

No words were needed. Both of them understood their feelings without it. Atem leaned down and Tea wrapped her arms around his neck, as they went into a slow, deep kiss.

Tea stepped backwards, her heel knocking into a cone, and they both slipped off the bridge, their lips never leaving each other.

Together they were falling…

Falling deeper than ever…

They finally broke off from the kiss as they hit the icy coldness of the water.

"You okay?" Atem asked Tea when they rose to the surface.

"Better than ever."

The couple swam to the shore and collapsed into the grass by it, laughing.

"That was an experience, huh?" Tea asked when they recovered, still grinning.

Atem laughed. "Yes, quite an experience." He leaned over and kissed her once more. "And that makes it complete." He took her hand and they stood.

Tea smiled. "Lets head back before people come looking for us."

The two returned to Yugi's house dripping wet, with fingers interlocked. When they entered everyone looked up and the room was filled with laughs and sighs.

"FINALLY!"

XXX

**A/N:** Yes, they are now together. As everyone put it, FINALLY. I'm tired and extremely pleased with this fic. One of my best works yet, I think. But hold your horses, it's not over yet!


	4. Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** Okay… You know the drill… I don't own YuGiOh.

**A/N:** Just when it was getting good, my computer conked out! Am I weird because I get excited about new chapters of my own fictions?

* * *

Saturday had been busy for the new couple. Atem, you can imagine, had lots of people challenging him, and Tea was busy with schoolwork and her job. They finally managed to find time to see each other on Sunday.

Tea was working at the flower shop, her shift almost over because of early closing on Sunday. She was arranging one last bouquet before going home, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm almost finished with the— Oh hi Atem…" She turned around to come face-to-face with the former Egyptian pharaoh.

He picked up a rose and handed it to her. "Hello."

Tea blushed. "You can't take that, it'll come out of my check!" Even so, she took it and tucked it carefully into a special place in her bouquet.

Atem chuckled. "Hey, if you're not busy, I was wondering if you wanted to do something…"

Tea smiled. "Yeah, sure." She put a final touch on the bouquet, tying it together with a lilac ribbon. _This bouquet is special… I'll have to make sure nobody buys it until I sum up enough cash to buy it…_ She giggled to herself, untying her apron.

"Okay, lets go!" She locked hands with Atem, grinning. This was their first date… _Well, not really_, she corrected herself, _we've been on two before, one to the museum, and the other after the whole Merrick incident, but this is our first official one, because we were really just going as friends before…_

"So, where do you want to go?" Atem asked suddenly.

Tea stopped in her tracks. "Uh… I hadn't thought of that."

Atem shrugged. "Well then, we'll just go wherever we feel like." They smiled and kept walking.

* * *

The couple walked around Domino, checking out stores, stopping someplace to eat, and all in all, it was a good time.

They had just walked out of the movie theater when they realized it was getting dark outside.

They walked to the harbor, chatting quietly. Finally, Tea reached the rail and leaned over it. Atem did the same and he closed his eyes. The figure in his mind's eye was clearer now, but not clear enough. He opened his eyes and sighed, looking over to Tea who was gazing out into the ocean, smiling contentedly. He hadn't found his reason for coming here, and he only had a few more hours before…

"Today was great, wasn't it?" Tea's cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts. "I… really enjoyed it." She turned to look at him.

Staring into those elated blue eyes, Atem thought of how tomorrow, she probably wouldn't remember any of it. It made him want to cry…

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back. "Hey, what's this all of a sudden?" She laughed.

"I just… I… love you, Tea…" He said, hugging her tighter, willing himself not to cry.

"Yeah… I love you too…" Tea was still confused, but she rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the warmth of the embrace.

He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "Tea…" Before they could say anything else, his mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss. _I can't cry now…_ Atem told himself as he broke off from the kiss. "Goodbye Tea…"

He released her and they looked at each other one last time. Tea searched his eyes, finding pain locked behind them. _What's he not telling me?_ "W-why are you acting like we'll never see each other again?"

Atem didn't answer for a moment. "Because you never know what tomorrow may bring…" With that he gave her one last pained stare and walked away, his heart tearing into pieces.

"What do mean by that? Hey! Atem! Atem!" She called after him, tears falling from her eyes, but he walked away without looking back, for he wouldn't let her see the tears that had slipped past his eyelids.

* * *

That night, they got into their own beds in their own houses. Both of them fell asleep with turmoil in their hearts and mind.

* * *

_Tea and Atem were standing together in black nothingness, arms around each other in a tight embrace._

_Suddenly an invisible force began pulling the two apart, as they desperately reached for each other, calling the other's name._

_Finally, only their hands linked them and they slipped apart and began falling…_

_Falling apart…_

* * *

Well, sorry it was such a short chapter. Today was the first day of school! Eek! 


	5. Recollection

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YuGiOh… but I DO own this fic, so no stealing!

**A/N:** Ha, I bet you all thought that was the last chapter! But you can't get rid of me that easy! WAHAHAHAHA!

XXX

Tea awoke with a start, tears coming from her eyes. She knew the dream had been something that wrenched her heart open, but she couldn't remember what it was. All she remembered was… falling…

She looked around the room and the blurred memories of the past week entered her head. It was a normal week, nothing exciting. Except Yugi had a small party, but she couldn't remember what it was for…

She rolled out of bed and sighed. She also remembered realizing her feelings for Atem. Atem… she hadn't seen him in over a month…

Tea instantly got the feeling she was forgetting something. She searched her mind, looking for it, but her thoughts were interrupted by "Tea, wake up, its 6:30!"

"Oh shit, 6:30!" Tea scrambled into the bathroom screeching "I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

XXX

After a lot of running, Tea got to school early. She flipped her wrist to check her watch. "Seven o'clock… I still have some time…" With that thought, she made her way to the roof, taking her favorite spot on the rail by the fence. She leaned on the fence and looked down. Students had begun to arrive, but the business of everyday life felt far away. The wind blew gently through her hair. _It's so peaceful here… But I still can't remember what I feel like I forgot…_

As her hands gripped the cold metal of the fence, she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a flashback of warm soft hands holding her own. Her eyes snapped open, but the feeling quickly subsided and she was once again holding the fence. _That was weird…_ She thought as she hopped off the rail. _I'd better get to class before homeroom starts…_

XXX

That afternoon, Tea went to her job at the flower shop as usual. She flitted around the shop, fixing bouquets, attending to customers, helping people find the flowers they're looking for.

"Thank you, have a nice day. Hope your girlfriend likes the roses!" Tea waved a last customer off. Her shift was almost over. She casually fingered a few flowers here and there. Suddenly, a bouquet caught her eye. It had pink and white roses, tied with a lilac ribbon. Her fingers slipped to the single red rose in the center. _This one's special…_ She picked it up and inhaled its sweet scent. She gently brushed it on her lips, the soft petals grazing over them like mist. Another sudden flashback enveloped her thoughts. _The scent of the ocean… strong arms around her… Soft lips caressing hers…_

She opened her eyes slowly and touched her fingers to her lips. _How is that possible? I… I've never been kissed…_

She blushed at her scandalous thoughts and shook her head. This was no time to dream about kissing! She was going to be late for her dance class!

She flung off her apron, threw on her coat, and headed towards the door, walking into the coolness of the outside, shivering slightly.

She took the quickest path to the dance lesson, right past Yugi's house. Just as she went into the path by the game shop, that uneasy feeling of forgetting something lurched her stomach. _"I… thought you might be cold…"_ Tea turned around, searching for the owner of the voice, but saw nobody. She then realized that the voice was in her head. _That's strange; I don't remember anyone saying that to me… and that voice… why does it sound familiar? Who does it belong to?_ She shivered, confusion and that nagging feeling plaguing her mind.

Soon she came to a bridge. Now that forgetful feeling was wrenching her insides out. She stopped and leaned on the rail and breathed in the crisp air. _Just relax… the feeling will pass, I'm sure…_

She opened her eyes and looked down into the water. It was so dark and mysterious, but still unfrozen, despite the cold temperatures. She looked up. She was having some major déjà vu. Like she had thought this before.

She looked at the cones that were blocking the gap on the bridge. One cone was missing. Tea felt something cold on her hand. She looked to see a snowflake melting on the back of her finger. She looked up and saw snowflakes falling from the sky.

Snow… falling…

A snowflake landed on the corner of her lips. She lifted her hand to touch it, and her eyes widened.

Suddenly, something stirred inside her, flashbacks pouring into her all at once, and she fell through her knees, images flashing through her.

_The warmth of his breath on her cheek._

_The feeling of his lips on hers._

_Snow swirling all around them._

_Her heel hitting the cone._

_Falling…_

_Falling…_

_With him…_

_Falling together…_

_Icy cold water…_

_Surfacing and seeing…_

_His face…_

_His crimson eyes…_

_His golden bangs…_

_His intense face…_

_Atem…_

_Atem…_

Tea opened her eyes, tears falling fast. She remembered what she had forgotten. But how, oh how could she forget? It didn't seem possible. _Atem…_ _You can't leave me now… come back… I need you… Atem… I… I love you!_

XXX

**A/N:** gasp! cliffie! You'll have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens now! Hee hee :-P


	6. Falling and Flying

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YuGiOh.

**A/N:** Hey, I'm back. I left you with a cliffie didn't I? (Mischievous grin) Well, on with it!

* * *

Atem was falling down into darkness. He knew what was coming next. Death. Pain pierced his heart as he thought of Tea. Why had he returned to reality anyway? What purpose did it serve? What was important to him there? 

He closed his eyes. That image in his mind's eye flickered forward. A person with their back turned. The blurred image became clearer. Suddenly, he saw brown hair, pink and blue uniform. The figure turned around. Those beautiful blue eyes looked at him head on. _Tea…why had he not seen it before it was too late?_

He opened his eyes and looked out into the darkness. "Ra! Where ever you are! I don't want this! I don't want to die again! I found my purpose! Is it really too late? PLEASE!"

Far in the depths of the darkness, a voice called out to him and a tiny, twinkling light appeared. _"Atem…You can't leave me now…"_

Atem gasped. He knew that voice.

"_Come back… I need you…"_ The light that was descending towards him became clearer now. It was a person, reaching out to him.

"_Atem… I… I love you!"_

"Tea!" He reached out to her. "I don't want to be apart! I just wanted to be… with you!"

His last words echoed through the darkness as his arms gripped hers.

"_Atem…"_ She smiled down at him. _"Come back…"_

And he was falling into her arms, and her into his. Together, holding each other tight, they fell past the darkness and defied death the way nobody could have before.

_They were falling together…_

_Falling into the light…_

When the two opened their eyes they were standing together on the bridge, arms around each other, snow swirling around them.

They pulled away and looked into their eyes with delighted smiles.

"Tea…" Atem picked her up and laughed twirling her around. "I'm so happy!"

He put her back on her feet and she smiled up at him, joyous tears falling from her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Same here… But now… we can finally be together!" his last words ended with a slow kiss that sent their hearts racing.

Atem pulled away and looked at her. "Are you ready?"

Tea nodded, and the two linked arms and ran all the way to Yugi's house, laughing, the snow falling around them like that in a snow globe.

_They had fallen…_

_Fallen in a big way._

_Yes, it was true__…_

_Falling in love really is__… __falling…_

_But another way to see it is…_

_Flying…_

* * *

AHHH I LOVE THIS STORY! XD I can't believe its over! I hope everyone enjoyed it. And since this is the last chapter, I want everyone who read it to review, even if you've never reviewed before. It's a command from the author! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I'll see ya'll later! (And if I get enough demands/requests, I might make an epilouge ;D)  



End file.
